


Stocking Stuffer

by ceilingfan5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Candlenights, Collars, Leashes, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Presents, Remote Control Vibrator, Sex Toys, ridiculous displays of wealth and affection, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: What do you get the man who has everything? Why, you give him yourself, of course. And maybe a remote controlled vibrator, too.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights, one and all! We made it through 2019, so here's one last treat from me. If it makes you laugh, smile, or blush and message four of your closest friends, consider leaving a comment~! I eat them for power.

They always say they don't need to get each other gifts for Candlenights, but Taako loves being spoiled and Kravitz loves being right and vice versa. Between the two of them, neither money nor the immutable laws that govern the universe are particularly an issue, so there's rarely a bare spot under the Candlenights bush when they're done. Sure, some presents are for the cats, but the rest are to Kravitz or Taako, desperate, needling, knowing, pointed gifts that always seem to get them right where it hurts so good. It's a competition to see whether the other can make it to the end of unwrapping without sweeping the gift giver up in an appreciative kiss. 

Some of it is jewelry (Candlenights morning, Taako is wearing three necklaces, Kravitz, six rings), some of it's things the other would never buy for himself (a gold inlaid solid oak chess set, a high elven knife set forged under a waterfall in some magical forest), and some of it is just plain cheesy (a teddy bear bigger than their bed, a fifth honeymoon package with rose petals that cascade out of the ticket envelope every time it's opened) but the best is the part they save for last. 

What do you get the man who has everything? Why, you give him yourself, of course. 

Taako puts forth a case of glittering, jewel-like potions. Kravitz matches him with a thick, plush purple robe that swallows Taako up with softness. Taako competes with a collar and matching leash. 

They stop to try it on, and Taako climbs into Kravitz's lap and kisses the life out of him for daring to look so pretty. Kravitz kisses him right back, so delighted at the implications that he can hardly breathe. 

"That's right. You belong to me," Taako whispers in his ear, and Kravitz shivers from head to toe. 

It's hard not to carry him upstairs at that moment. But there are still presents left. 

Taako unwraps magic lingerie and strips right there to try it on. His fluffy purple robe pools around him as he slips on the two rather plain black pieces, but right before their eyes, the outfit changes. Taako grins, playing with the options, tempting Kravitz even more--a frilly maid outfit with stockings, a strappy harness with a tiny thong, a crotchless lace bodysuit with embroidered black roses.

Kravitz swallows thickly, still incredibly aware of the collar around his neck and the weight of the leash hanging from it. It would be so easy for Taako to pull him right up to the bedroom… 

But. There are still presents left. 

Taako brings him the box and sits in his lap, giving his neck a tantalizingly unfair kiss. Kravitz struggles to open it one-handed, his other busy keeping Taako from sliding off in his decidedly impractical outfit. He imagines how that lace would feel against his skin and he inhales softly. 

"Pay attention," Taako whispers, too close to his ear, breath warm, so warm. "I can't wait to use this on you." 

A remote control vibrator. Boasting dozens of features, the sleek packaging reveals a tasty hint of what's in store for Kravitz, and he can't wait--but he also can't help but laugh. 

"What!" Taako demands. "I thought it would be perfect- I thought-" 

"No, no, no-" Kravitz nearly chokes, nearly drops Taako. He shouldn't laugh, it's true. It's almost sad the way Taako's ears are tilting. "I- I got you the same one in purple." 

"You."

Taako looks at him. Taako thinks about it for a moment, ready to be disgruntled and offended and turned off. But he looks at Kravitz's face and he catches that contagious smile and before he knows it, he's laughing too, laughing and kissing the breath out of Kravitz, arms thrown around his neck. 

"Stupid, dumb, dumb. We're so fuckin' married." 

"We're married!" Kravitx says, with the same incredulous delight he's had the last thousand times he's said it. "To each other!" 

Taako snorts and kisses him again. 

"Yours is halfway open, so I'm still gonna use it on you. And you can test mine while I'm shopping tomorrow. They're supposed to be long-range-" 

Kravitz laughs and picks him up, standing all at once. It's all Taako can do to grab the package and hang on, and he adores it. 

"I'm done opening presents," Kravitz murmurs, kissing at Taako's neck, running his lips along the edge of the black lace. "Wanna take you home with me." 

"Let me ask my husband," Taako quips, and he yelps when Kravitz sucks at his neck. "Fuck! Okay! You've convinced me!" 

“Mister big muscles, haulin’ me wherever he likes...” He gives a pointed yank on the leash and a self satisfied grin when Kravitz shivers. He runs his hand through Kravitz’s hair for extra effect and gives a hint of a tug. “My big man. Are you going to fuck me, or am I going to fuck you, hmmm? I suppose it’ll be about whatever I want, and ohh, I want to see you on your knees. You look so good on your knees. Maybe you should be wearing the lingerie. But you’ll look even better in just a collar...and your other present.” 

Kravitz tries not to drool. 

In the bedroom, Kravitz puts Taako down to lounge sexily on the bed and sets to stripping himself. Taako cheers him on, whooping and teasing as pieces of his outfit--gods know why he bothered to get properly dressed on Candlenights morning-- are carefully removed. The jacket, the tight white shirt with all of the lovely shining buttons, the tight pants, the sexy black underwear. Finally, all that remain are the leash and the collar, the former dangling enticingly down his front. Kravitz feels incredibly exposed, and something about it is delicious.

He licks his lips. Taako definitely notices, because his grin just keeps getting wider and wider. He’s taken the time to gawk, but he’s also removed the vibrator from the packaging and inserted the batteries, and he gives it a little test with the remote. It vibrates loudly, pulsing in a way Kravitz already feels in his gut. 

“Go on,” Taako says, so casually. Kravitz obeys, getting lube from the bedside table and taking the little device in his hands. He kneels on the floor and works himself open until he’s slick and wanting, and Taako watches with shining round eyes as Kravitz carefully fits the toy inside.

He opens his mouth in surprise, the shape delivering a lot more pressure than he could have anticipated, and before he has a chance to get used to the feeling, it begins to pulse and vibrate. Even on such a low setting, Kravitz can’t help but moan. 

“Music to my ears, sweet thing.” Taako laughs and hits a button, and the pulses get bigger and faster. Kravitz read that manual online, and he knows, with a simultaneously sinking and near-euphoric feeling, that there are many, many settings left to go. There’s one a reviewer said gave her an orgasm so extreme she blacked out, and Kravitz was looking forward to trying it on Taako. He didn’t exactly predict that he would be the first test subject. 

“Wasn’t there a reason you wanted me on my knees?”

Taako laughs and slides to the edge of the bed. 

“Brat! You know what I want.”

“Take it from me, then.” Kravitz flashes him a challenging grin and finds a matching one in return. Taako grabs him by the leash and pulls him close. He’s excited already, from watching Kravitz strip, from playing with the device. Even the rubbing of the lace probably feels good. Rather than take him in his mouth yet, Kravitz rubs his face against Taako’s thigh, appreciating the tight lace against his skin. It feels strange, partially because it’s conjured, and it adds something to the anticipation.  
“Oh, did you forget how this works? Do I need to remind you?” 

“Maybe you can give me a demonstration,” Kravitz teases, earning him exactly what he wanted--a tight grip on his hair pulling him forward. There’s no avoiding Taako’s erect cock, and he decides to play nice and take it in his mouth. 

“Naughty boys get in trouble, Krav.” 

The vibration gets stronger. Somehow the toy even begins to get bigger, and when Kravitz moans, Taako thrusts forward. Kravitz has no choice but to take Taako’s cock all the way down, and he moans again at the privilege. He pulls back a bit, teasing with his tongue, sucking on him the way he likes so much, and he’s finally rewarded by a covered noise from Taako. He glances up, making eye contact, which always destroys his husband, and like lightning he sees the need grow monstrously in Taako’s eyes. The noises he makes get harder to cover as Kravitz bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks for incredible sensation Taako can’t resist.

He loves this. He’s good at it, too.

“Good boy,” Taako manages, tugging on his hair again. The collar may be forgotten in the moment, but the weight of it still feels good around his neck. Regardless, the warm hand on his hair and the pressure on his scalp always make him melt. He loves it when Taako uses him to feel good, loves being good even though it’s so fun to tease. He forgets his own aching cock as he services Taako’s, and he’s rewarded for his efforts when Taako comes with a muffled shout. 

Kravitz swallows it all, of course. He’s good. 

“Good, good boy...perfect... fuck-” Taako moans, flopping back on the bed and finally letting go of Kravitz. Kravitz laughs, a little hoarse. 

“Good?”

“Good. Good, good, good.”

“Are you going to turn the thing off?”

“What? Fuck no!” Taako sits bolt upright and stares at him like he’s manifested another head. “You haven’t come yet, and I can totally go another round! Climb up here and I’ll ride you!”

Kravitz grins and does as he’s told. He hands Taako the lube he used before and kisses him, kisses him again and again, warm and loving and needy. He pulls him close, half into his lap, and kisses his neck to distract him as Taako opens himself up, biting back little moans. He didn’t even change the setting on the vibrator, and Kravitz is already close to shaking apart, but a second orgasm won’t be too hard to wring from Taako. He kisses him again, turning his head away and ruining his focus, getting him back for hours of stolen time Kravitz would never insist he give back. He tastes so sweet, like the candy cane he stirred into his coffee, like Candlenights morning, like love, love, love. Kravitz smiles.Taako bats at him.

“Let me get ready, you lovey-dovey nerd.”

“Yes, dear.” 

“Don’t you yes dear me, honey.”

“Should I talk dirty instead?”

Taako snorts, then gasps as he hits a sweet spot. 

“No! You’re too dorky. It always sounds-”

“You liked it the other day,” Kravitz murmurs in his ear, then teases Taako’s sensitive earlobe with his teeth. “When you got home from your trip, and I called you-”

“I’m READY.”

Taako turns and pushes Kravitz against the pillows stacked by the headboard, magically repopulated after Taako threw them off in the night. Kravitz laughs, then moans as Taako strokes him slick and ready. It doesn’t take much, as hard as Kravitz already is, but when he wants it to, Kravitz’s body has superb stamina that Taako often happily takes advantage of. Like right now. 

Taako straddles him, giving the leash a teasing tug, and begins to lower himself down. There’s a surprising pop of lace, perhaps stretched beyond even its magical limits, and without thinking, Taako goes down, down, down. 

Both moan in symphony. Taako grabs him and holds on tight, though Kravitz has no of going anywhere else. 

“Fuck,” Taako says, and at first, Kravitz assumes it’s a complete sentence. Then again, “Fuck-” and the followthrough- “I can feel it vibrating through you!”

“Serves you right!” Kravitz starts to laugh, but his eyes roll back when Taako begins moving, slowly at first, and then all at once. He drags a low moan out of Kravitz with striking ease, over and over again, louder and louder, and he adds his matching one to the atmosphere without a care for embarrassment. They’re two married adults in their home. They can, and will, and do, do whatever kinky shit their hearts desire. 

And whatever else their hearts desire too, and hearts are needy things. 

Taako leans forward and pulls Kravitz into a sloppy kiss, holding him up from the pillows by the collar. Kravitz groans and begins rocking his hips to match Taako’s measured thrusts, and Taako makes a high-pitched noise in surprise at the sensation. It doesn’t take long before the rhythm and the vibrations to shake them both apart at once, moaning into the kiss they can’t separate.

Oversensitive, Taako pulls off and flops next to Kravitz, completely spent. His elven constitution got him through twice, but a third would bring tears to his eyes. 

Oh well. Maybe next time. 

“You...good...” Kravitz mumbles. He squirms, finally reminding Taako to find the remote and turn the damn thing off so help him- 

Kravitz will get his sweet, sweet revenge later. For now, he gets warm winter morning snuggles. The lace disappears, leaving the plain black lingerie behind on Taako, and they both silently agree that it’s far more comfortable that way. Kravitz pulls Taako close, and Taako unhooks the collar and leash and lets them fall into the abyss of not-bed. Then he’s completely free to cuddle into his spouse and take a well-earned, slightly sticky nap. 

Later, they can take a nice bath with all the bath bombs, salts, and oils Kravitz got Taako, and Taako can make brunch, and they can laze around in their underwear and watch sappy movies Taako pretends not to enjoy. For now, Candlenights morning can wait. It wasn’t really about the presents. It was about being together and showing their love...through lots and lots of presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me a comment if you enjoyed it! Consider it your Candlenights gift to me! Also...I'm gauging interest in a spiritual sequel... Taako's Day Out/ Kravitz's Revenge (Remote Control Vibrator Reprise)... What do you think?


End file.
